


The Trouble with Spiders

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breakfast, Drama, Family, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Helping out, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Sleep, Spiders, Worry, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo does not do well when it comes to dealing with spiders. And unexpectedly the Ri brothers are there to help. Movieverse, bookverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Nori heard the low-pitched squeak and series of odd thuds right before he stuck his head into what he assumed was properly known as the dining room. The star-haired dwarf’s eyebrows rose high at the sight of his host, little fussy Master Baggins, balancing unsteadily on a wooden chair, gripping the back while fighting not to slip off the cushioned seat. Scattered about on the floor was a breadbasket, what appeared to be an extra-large napkin, and at least ten muffins.

“Master Baggins,” he commented after simply watching for a moment. 

The hobbit let out a startled yelp, and twisted around to meet the dwarf’s eyes. The poor thing appeared close to frightened, with his eyes wide open and breath coming in short gasps. 

“M-master dwarf, good-d-d morning,” he stammered from his perch. His eyes darted nervously to the table.

“Something the matter?” Nori asked after a pause, tilting his head curiously.

“Oh.” Bilbo blushed deeply, looking mortified. “Tis nothing, really,” he laughed weakly, his face turning redder. “Just…,” trailing off, he waved a hand towards the table.

The dwarf stepped up to the table, eyes moving over its surface, stopping on a black spider near the center of the table. Nori glanced silently between it and the hobbit twice.

“I don’t do well with spiders,” Bilbo confessed in a whisper. “And, well, it startled me.”

_Obviously_ , Nori thought, sneaking a glance at the muffins on the carpet. _Perhaps it is better he did not sign the contract_. The hobbit did not look like a burglar or a fighter and had admitted to not being either. Dealing with spiders on the trail, no it would not make the others think highly of him. They would laugh at his obvious fear of the creatures. In fact, the current situation was a bit amusing to Nori. However, the dwarf did not laugh at Bilbo’s predicament. 

Instead he simply said, “Ah!” and successfully, swiftly scooped up the offending creature into his hands. Walking to the entrance of the hobbit hole, Nori managed with few difficulties to open the round front door, and released the spider by the gate. Returning inside he ignored Balin, Fili, and Bombur who observed his return with puzzlement, blinking sleepily.

“It is gone, Master Baggins,” he stated, sticking his head back in the dining room. Bilbo let out a huge sigh of relief and slowly abandoned the chair to gather up the basket and split muffins; softly he bemoaned the crumbs scattered over the carpet. When the hobbit’s back was turned as he retrieved a muffin, Nori quickly plucked two muffins near his feet, pocketing one, and then stepping forward to place the other in the basket. He received a thankful nod and smile from the smaller creature. 

“Much obliged, Master…,” he looked at Nori was a mixture of inquiry and apology.  
“Nori.”

“Thank you very much, Master Nori.”


	2. Hide and Seek

The company had been traveling for little over a week. Though it was considered early to retire by dwarven standards (stories were still flying back and forth across the campfire), Ori ducked inside the cave with his bedroll, due to a lingering headache and both his brothers' orders for sleep. It had taken quite a few minutes for him to persuade Dori he need not call it an early night, too, and in the end this only happened because Ori allowed himself to be steered over to Oin who had made a tea in short order that would "help with the aching."

So, now peacefully free of being coddled, Ori moved into the cave, and was met with both an expected and unexpected sight. The expected sight was Master Baggins already having his bedroll laid out. (The fellow did not interact very much with any of the company except Balin and Gandalf, and often would sit a bit away from the others when camp was set up; usually the hobbit was among the first to go to sleep.) What was unexpected was the way their burglar was currently dancing on the balls of his feet around his bedroll, wringing his hands like some sort of bird.

"Are you alright, Bi—Master Baggins?" Ori inquired, concerned, stepping further into the cave.

"Oh!" the hobbit gasped, spinning to face him and stilling, his surprise melting into embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly a number of times before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"There are, were – spiders on my bedroll and—" he broke off, dropping his head.

"Oh! No, it is alright!" Ori blurted. When Bilbo raised his eyebrows at him, he clarified himself. "I mean, I understand. Spiders make me nervous as well."

This time the look Bilbo sent him was of relief and shyness. "I would like to find a different place to sleep, but I'm not sure if they are gone or not." He looked suspiciously at his bedroll.

Swallowing hard, his heart pounding loud in his throat, Ori nervously walked towards Master Baggins.

"Perhaps if we shook it out, that would be a way to check that they're gone," he suggested hesitantly.

"That would work, I think," the hobbit agreed, looking as uneasy as Ori felt.

Slowly, they moved to stand at opposite ends of the bedroll. For a moment they stared at it, then at each other.

"They are just little spiders," Bilbo reasoned with a weak smile.

"Nothing compared to orcs," the dwarf tried to be encouraging. _Or dragons…_ , he silently added

"Right," the hobbit huffed, frowning. "On three, then? One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" they said in unison, reaching down and lifting the bedroll up in a series of quick jerks. No creepy crawlies fell from the garment.

"It seems okay," Bilbo whispered cautiously, holding one end with two fingers.

"I think so."

They both sighed, the tension easing from their shoulders.

"Well, thank you, Master Ori. I'm not sure if I could have done this alone." Bilbo's eyes darted over the floor, on the lookout.

The dwarf smiled shyly. "I'm glad I could help, Master Baggins. And…please, I would prefer just being called Ori."

The hobbit tilted his head. "Simply Bilbo will do," he requested in turn.

Ori's smile widened to a grin. "Very well, Bilbo."

"Ori."


	3. Sir Dori and the Spiders

_Bilbo ran blindly through the dark wood, gasping for breath as he stumbled over things and became covered in spider webbing. His friends were gone. There had been an eerie silence when he had shouted down from the top of the tree which way they needed to go. The air had been heavy, damp, still when the hobbit had reached the forest floor. There had been no sign of the dwarves. He was alone – except for the huge spiders._

_If only he could hide, become invisible he might have a chance! Alas, he had lost his magic ring. A feeling of great loss, abandonment, crashed over him again. He must find it, get it back! But to turn back would be folly. He knew what was behind, urging him on._

_Suddenly a curdling shriek rang out, causing the hairs on the back of the hobbit’s neck to stand up on end. Something pulled violently at his leg, and Bilbo went down with a scream, landing on his back. Wildly, desperately, he swung his blade at his attackers. Forms darker than the gloom swarmed around him. Only the seemingly countless red beady eyes could he make out. He could not stop yelling, swinging, trying to escape. His weapon jerked out of his hand. A fierce pain shot through his body. He choked. Felt being lifted up. No. **Please.** _

_A bolt of white light illuminated the wood, silhouetting the large beasts, blinding them. Their pained wailing set Bilbo’s teeth on edge. Shaking, fire spreading through his limbs, head groggy, he squeezed his eyes shut._

_“Back villains!” a voice shouted. “You will not take him!”_

_Bilbo whimpered as the white light intensified. Vaguely he registered being dropped onto the ground, the shadows around him retreating. Cries, thuds, cracks, and booming laughter filled the air, gradually dying down. The hobbit gasped when strong arms lifted him up, cradled him against a broad chest protectively._

_“They shall never harm you again.”_

_Blinking his eyes, the Halfling gazed up at a dazzling knight. He took in the glowing face, the silver hair and beard, shining eyes._

_“Never again, Bilbo.”_

_Sighing, the little creature closed his eyes, clinging to the promise like a lifeline._

~~~

Dori exhaled deeply when Bilbo turned his face into his chest, his frightened trembles ceasing, murmuring something that sounded like, “Sir Dori” followed by two weak coughs before falling back asleep. Slowly the dwarf’s eyes moved over the creature. Aye. He seemed fine. Sleep now peaceful. Free of nightmares. 

Perched on the edge of the large bed with the Halfling nestled against him, Dori glanced over at his knitting lying on the seat of the chair which he’d abandoned when Bilbo had first cried out. His gaze returned to the creature. Cautiously he shifted more onto the mattress, brought his feet up over the side of the bed, and leaned against the headboard, careful not to jostle Bilbo in the progress. Once the blankets covered the hobbit to his satisfaction, and the silver-haired dwarf was comfortable settled, he resumed his watch.

It was the least he could do; keep an eye on their ill burglar. In a way he felt he owed it to Master Baggins. Despite his brothers’ warm interactions with the Halfling, and the hobbit proving his worth when he saved Thorin from Azog, the silver-haired dwarf had continued to view the little creature with a wary eye. He had always been distrustful of outsiders. 

But now… After having been saved again by the Halfling from the elven king’s dungeons; after Dori (to his amazement) was able to soothe him; and after (even more to his shock) witnessing Bilbo’s faith in him, feeling safe, going right back to sleep… He wondered how he had won such confidence. Swallowing thickly, the dwarf hesitantly brushed some curls off the hobbit’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Bilbo. You’ve done well, little one,” Dori murmured quietly, his expression softening. “You’ll be all right.” He hugged the hobbit closer.

In his sleep Bilbo smiled.

THE END


End file.
